White Noise
by Kari and Kota
Summary: Jasper "The Major" Whitlock is caught vandalizing a Deaf Community Center. He has to serve two months community service there when he meets a Deaf bronze-haired boy and falls in love. Cowritten between Kari Twilight Mist and kotaxvampire
1. Conviction: Jaspers POV

HEY everyone this is a Kari and Kota collaboration piece. For the two authors are Kotaxvampire and Kari Twilight Mist check out our other stuff!

XD okie dokie so here goes nothing!

Read and Review

Oh it's rated M for a reason if you are not old enough leave.

Here we go

**White Noise**

**Chapter One: Conviction**

**Pov: Jasper's**

**By:Kotaxvampire**

**Jasper:**

This was bullshit total bullshit. I light up the cancer stick dangling between my thin lips. Took a drag and let the nicotine run rampant. Two months, Two months of my life taken from me because some fuck bag turned me in. I was, The Major, not some whiny lil whipped bitch off the street. The second leader in our little make shift gang. Maria, or we all liked to call her Mistress, was the ruler queen bee whatever the fuck you decided you wanted to call her. But no one ever fucked with us.

"Jazz man, I'm so sorry." Demetri said aka Security, whacking me on the back. "It's should of happened to Felix."

That made me laugh Demetri and Felix had been a thing since the first day I saw them when I moved to this god forsaken piece of shit place. "Ya and then you wouldn't be able to sleep Dem. You'd miss em."

Demetri's blush covered his face. I peeled the cig from between my lips and flicked the ashes off the end. "You're right, Major. I love him." This made me smile. Arms were slung around Security's waist.

"Well then Baby, why you trying to get rid of me?" With a quick peck on his cheek, Felix started to leave.

"Jazz man, good luck with this community service bologna." Felix stated. "I gotta find M or else shes gonna be pissed her right hand mans outta the picture for 2 months." Demetri gave me a sad smile and then trailed after Felix. Felix latched his hand into Demetris and then they scampered away.

I dropped the cigarette butt onto the steps of the court house. Yeah fuck you justice.

I trudged down the steps feeling the pissed rage grow to exponential amounts. _God why did you have to find a man for my mama in Chicago?_ It was a silent question. I missed Texas and my father even though he wanted nothing to do with me. No my mama had to divorce my fucking father because he was ashamed to call me his son. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind.

And started the 4 block walk to my house. The sidewalks were vacant of wandering idiots. Community service _FUCK MY LIFE!_ And the thing that sucked the most was I had to volunteer at a center for deaf people. I tried explaining to Judge White that I didn't know sign. But oh no we'll be having none of the Mr. Whitlock, bullshit speech you can learn how to sign.

The pavement seemed to grab my interest. Why in all of my time in this fucking gang did I actual get caught this time. Well for starters dumb fuck you wrote your tag out like a fucking calling card. Shit! I hate myself.

Steps were getting closer. I heard em, but instead of looking up I just kept walking, they could move my day sucked already. I picked up speed I just wanted to get home and face the wrath of mama and John instead of having to hear shit from Mistress.

My chest ended up meeting with someone elses. Thank god I was taller or I would have ended up on my ass. I looked down only to be staring at weird copper colored hair and pale skin. The boy was not ugly by any means, but I didn't want to think about any of that. I just wanted to get home. I lowered my hand down to the kid. He studied it for a few minutes, and finally grab onto it.

"Sorry." I slurred and started to walk away from the kid he nodded and I stormed off. I was already now technically late, but my mother didn't care about curfew all she cared about was ripping me a new one for hearing I had to appear in court because of vandalism fucking vandalism! She bout blew a gasket until John talked her down.

I reached the doors to our house and made my way inside ready for the screaming that was going to ensue.

"JASPER JOSHUA WHITLOCK! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR MISTER AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE KITCHEN!" Here goes nothing.

"Comin Mama." I could see the steam blowing out of the kitchen doors that's how mad she was. When I walked in it felt like an interrogation Mama sat at one side of the table with John and I sat on the other side.

"You got some s'plain to do, Jasper." My mama said crossing her arms across her chest. "Why in god's green earth did you spray paint the words "The Major" on anything? You use to be a god boy what happened to you?"

"I moved here." I replied well aware of what was going to come next.

"Excuse me!" My mama rose from her chair. "Your father forced us out, Jasper."

I felt the chills run down my spine I don't want to remember that when my dad threw me out because I decided guys were more attractive than females and mother was like nope Jack you're on your own.

"Please don't bring that up." I winced, My arms wrapped themselves around my frame every time Pops was brought up I felt like I was going to fall apart. I looked over and John looked hurt. See there was nothing wrong with John he just wasn't what I wanted.

"Why not Jasper?" My mama challenged, "John has taken care of us and worked his ass off for us, and your treat everyone like there underneath you. Boy you need a reality check."

"I have nothing against John. And I do not treat everyone like there underneath me." I Quickly covered. "I like John it's nothing against him."

"Jasper, then you need to explain why?" John intervened and mama sat down in her chair.

Why that was a good question. Why did I do any of this? To fit in, nah. To get attention, nah.

"We're waiting Jasper." Mama tapped her foot impatiently. "You might want to answer."

"I have no idea." Both of their mouths dropped open. "I don't want attention. I don't need approval, and it wasn't to look cool. I did it because I wanted to. The wall needed a lil color."

Mama's hand slammed down onto the table. "You, Jasper are grounded."

"Okay." I said not really caring.

"What did you get in terms of punishment Jasper?" John asked quietly, mama looked over at him.

"Community Service for two months and the cleaning the spray after for an hour until the shit's gone." My mother glared.

"Where you doing your service time?" John questioned, holding onto mama's hand.

"The deaf center. They're having some need for helpers." John nodded. Mama still looked like she was going to throw something at me. I was nervous now what if I couldn't complete my tasks and I ended up in jail.

"Okay here are the rules from now on Jasper." My mother commanded. "You are to wake up go to the deaf center leave the center and come straight home do you got me!" She yelled. Running her hands through her puff of blonde hair.

"Yeah mama. I do." She nodded and so did John. I was sort of happy they didn't come to court today that would have just ended up being a disaster.

"Go to bed." I followed my orders like the good lil bitch I was turning into. Hurrying to my room I was starting to feel the stress. My summer was officially ruined by some fuck bag, I really wish I knew who it was so I could beat the breath out of them.

I pulled the pack of cancer sticks from my pocket. Opened my window and lit one up, the nicotine turned me down. I hope this place wasn't expecting a lot because I would hate to disappoint. Flicking the ashes off the end, also ended up with me flicking half the cigarette out the fucking window.

"Ugh this fucking day couldn't get any worse." I stripped to my boxers and headed off to bed.

It was ten when my mother woke me up from the great night's sleep I was having, reminding me I was a slave for the next two months branding something isn't really worth this much trouble. I pulled my light wash jeans on, a green hoodie, some converse and I was out the door.

I really didn't want to show up late. It was a seven block walk so bout twenty minutes.

I made it to the doors of the deaf center at noon. Perfect right on time. I straightened and brushed miscellanies garbage off of me, and walked through the doors. I took one look around people of all kinds were here.

A pixie looking girl turned and looked at me a blush was obvious on her face, _can I ask you god why women are attracted to me?_

"This fucking blows." I muttered and just stood there what the hell had I gotten into?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chap one is DONE!**

**So Kari will have chap 2 whenever be patient!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Kotaxvampire!**


	2. Musical Hands: Edwards POV

Kari Twilight Mist here! I'll be doing Eddie just a heads up. Woot! This is fun. *is a dork*

**White Noise**

**Chapter Two: Musical Hands**

**Pov: Edward's**

**By: Kari Twilight Mist**

**Edward:**

"_Are you paying attention?_" Alice signed to me as I was drawing part of the banner for the community open house. I was halfway done with a picture of sheet music with hand signs for notes when she signed it.

"_Yes. Something about shoes_" I signed back.

Her facial expression grew very stern and I knew I had guessed wrong. "_NO! I was saying someone told me that there was someone caught spray painting the building and they have to volunteer here for two months._" Her movements were sharp and if I could hear she would have been screaming the words to me.

"_So, can they sign then?_" I signed to her looking curious.

"_I don't think so_." She rolled her eyes and made a sharp exhaling movement indicating she had huffed. Alice wanted to work as a signer when she graduated and was very pro-Deaf rights. She found the people who came here just for the 'experience' or any reason other than dedication to learning and helping annoying.

"_What did the graffiti say? Something against deaf people?_"I looked curious and put down my pencil now honestly interested.

"_No it said 'The Major'. Apparently that's his tag_." She rolled her eyes again but I could tell she was glad it hadn't been offensive.

"'_The Major'? What the fuck kind of tag is that_?" I asked.

She bit back a smile then signed "_Edward Anthony Cullen! Do not use those words around me young man!_" imitating our mother.

I smirked. "Alice_ taught me them though_" I signed back with a whiny face imitating the first time that conversation had been had. I spoke Alice's name. Alice's shoulders shook and she smiled so I knew she was laughing and she punched me lightly on the left shoulder. "_Wimp_."

"_Short stack_" I shot back. She rolled her eyes again and ruffled my hair since I was sitting down and she could reach it. I growled and turned to the poster again. I had been born deaf to an all-hearing family that was rather well off. My sister instantly loved me even though I never heard her talk and was the one to practice my signing while my parents were busy. They could sign too but they didn't have as much free time to learn. They all loved me though and were supportive even after I told them I was gay. I really couldn't have asked for a better family.

Suddenly Alice turned to look over my shoulder. I saw her jaw drop and she began to blush. I followed her gaze to where a blonde boy my age was standing in the doorway with a surly expression. He muttered something but his mouth moved weirdly. _A foreign language maybe? _"Alice" I said catching her attention. "_What language was that?_"

"_English. He's from the South so he has a different accent._" She frowned. "_He has a mouth on him apparently._"

"_What did he say?_" I looked at her in annoyance.

"_He said 'this fucking blows'. And don't get all huffy! You asked what language not what he said!_" She glared at me with the last part.

"_Sorry _Alice." I gave her a quick hug in apology. She hugged me back and I knew I was forgiven.

She pulled back and signed, "_he's hot for an asshole don't you think?_"

I turned back to get another look at him and gasped. "Alice _I've seen him before! He bumped into me on the street on accident!_" Her mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed. _Uh oh. Overprotective sister mode engaging. Set phasers to 'beat to a pulp'. _"Alice _he didn't mean it._" She wasn't paying attention though. She was too busy glaring at him. He noticed and gave her a challenging look. _Oh no._

She stomped up to him and began yelling at what appeared to be the top of her lungs. She wasn't signing so I assumed what she was saying was unfit for the other deaf people to see. The Major gave her a 'bitch please' look and said something. Her mouth dropped open and she smacked him so hard his head turned. I sighed and went up to the fight. "Alice no." He looked at me in surprise and said something and I assumed he thought I could hear as well. I sighed and pointed to my ears and shook my head. He looked surprised and said something to Alice.

"He's deaf not mute dumbass! He can say a few things like the majority of the rest" I lip read. He said something to her and she said "you move your mouth differently than he's used to so he can't read your lips."

Just then I saw Emmett, Alice's fiancé come in through the back door where he had been talking with the President of the Deaf Center, Marcus. He took one look at Alice huffing at The Major and began cursing him out.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled and they turned to me. "_For fuck's sake_ Alice_, he knocked me over on accident so you don't need to get mad. _Emmett_ she was overreacting. The Major didn't start it. It was all a misunderstanding! Jesus you people must all be PMSing!_" I realized I was panting as I finished.

There was a long pause that was probably an awkward silence for them then Emmett apologized to The Major. Alice huffed and looked at him with a glare in her eye. "I'll enjoy watching you scrub." I facepalmed.


	3. FML! With a baseball bat!: Jaspers POV

HEY HEY HEY! It's me Kotaxvampire

So I finally graduated! I'm going to college in September it's gonna be fun! So here's my next chapter! DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

We've been getting questions about ages soo here they are

Jasper: 18

Edward: 18

Emmett: 23

Alice: 22

**White Noise**

**Chapter Three: FML! With a baseball bat!**

**POV: Jasper's**

**By: Kotaxvampire**

**JASPER'S POV:**

What the fuck was wrong with these people? I mean the pixie bitch started screaming at me about knocking some guy named Edward over…WHO THE FUCK IS EDWARD?

"Who the hell is Edward?" I demanded, she backed away from me for a quick second and then she was back on me like a fucking cat in heat.

"He's the one you deliberately ran into on the street." She seethed.

"I don't do stupid shit like that on purpose. " I growled. _This is getting way out of hand at this moment I think I would have rather taken jail time! _"Please get over yourself, whoever Edward is I'm sure I at least said sorry." She looked ready to kill.

This had to be some fucked up misunderstanding or something. "You know I hate cocky sons of bitches like you!" She yelled.

"Well I'm not a big fan of bitchy fucking pixies either!" I screamed right back. Her mouth dropped open. _Bitch please._

After that look my face hurt, I realized she just fucking smacked me. I was fucking livid, but the sad fact is I would never hit a girl; a true southern gentleman and all that garbage. I was about to scream at her when a soft voice whispered something to the girl in front of me.

"Alice no." I turned to look at the beautiful bronze haired boy. _Thank you God another hearing able person._ She looked pissed.

I turned toward the boy, "Thanks." That's when my thank you to the heavens was shattered. He pointed to his ears and shook his head. "What… how can you talk?"

The annoying pixie jumped into the mix. "He's deaf not mute dumbass! He can say a few things like the majority of the rest!"

"Then how did he respond to you? Lip reading I'm guessing… then why can't he read mine?" I was getting soooo agitated.

"You move your mouth differently than he's used to so he can't read your lips." She huffed practically throwing her arms in the air for dramatic effect. When that seemed to be the end of it because I really didn't want to fight anymore a big guy about the size of my home state came barging over, He was intimidating to say the least! He looked like a fridge, but with dimples and curly hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked chest puffed and looking like he was ready to throw me around. "You better not be fighting with my woman. You lil bastard!" He was threatening, but I really didn't care I just wanted to get my work day over.

"I'm not fighting with anyone." I answered with a shrug trying to get off the topic of conversation.

"What do you have a problem with gay people is that why you ran, Eddie over?" He shot at me. I was about to explode and here was not the place I wanted to explode.

"If I had a problem, with gay people, fridge, I would have a problem with myself!" I shot back. Edward looked confused and Pixie and Fridge looked confused.

"So you're trying to tell me 'The Major' is gay?" Pixie gave me the once over. I smashed my forehead into my hand.

"Why are you calling me 'The Major'? I asked getting seriously steamed.

"I don't know, maybe because that's what your cocky ass spray painted on the side of our work place?" Fridge yelled getting even more into my space.

"Well your workplace needed a lil color." I said right back at him.

"Oh you lil fucker!" Fridge was coming at me, but in all honesty I didn't care.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was yelled from the beautiful boys lips, hand motions were going everywhere I had no idea what was he was saying. I heard. "Alice" then a few more hand motions then "Emmett" and then he was panting. So the pixie's name was Alice and Fridge was Emmett? They were now looking toward me. Shit what did that kid say?

"Sorry, Major." Fridge said hand towards me. "I'm Emmett, the head counselor here."

Well shit. I looked over toward the pixie waiting for her to apologize, but when I realized she was waiting for me, I opened my mouth. When she beat me to it. "I'll enjoy watching you scrub." Alice sneered. And Edwards palm slammed into his forehead.

"As will I." A man in his mid 30's emerged from the shadows. "My name's Marcus and I run this center. As I understand correctly you will be working here for two months, am I correct?" He left no room for me to move. I had to be polite this was my boss for the next two months.

"Yes'em." My southern tendencies smashed into everyone's ears. I got looks from Emmett, Alice, and Marcus.

"Where are you from?" Marcus asked, quietly, obviously noting my embarrassment.

"Happy, Texas." I answered in all honesty, who in God's green earth named their town Happy?

Alice burst into laughter, "You know someone from a town called Happy is not really happy." She stated and I wanted to punch her.

"Alice, my dear, you shouldn't make fun of people for where they come from." Marcus said in my defense.

"But Marcus, you gotta agree…. Happy. That almost seems like a joke." Emmett said looking at me, God what are these people all assholes?

"You're not playing around right? Young man." Marcus said staring me down.

"No. I'm serious." I said looking at all of them. "I don't make fun of where I'm from." I said looking at Marcus. Edward looked so lost. I felt sort of bad. His hands started to move.

"Nothing, Edward." Marcus answered. Edward shook his head. Edward's mouth open and closed, almost like he was searching for the right words. Marcus' hands moved and he also spoke what I assume he was saying to Edward "You don't have to talk Edward, we understand you." Edward looked angry.

He huffed and walked away back over to his banner. "Well, that was interesting." Emmett said itching his ear.

"So what's your name? Because I know it's not Major." Alice smirked at my discomfort.

"My names Jasper." I replied shoving my hands further into my light denim jeans.

"Okay well Jasper we're gonna partner you up with someone who knows what they're doing." Alice and Emmett looked at each other. "Emmett, Alice I know you two are already partnered up, but are there any other staff or student who actually know what is going on?" Marcus put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward knows." Emmett said looking over at the boy drawing pictures on the banner, "If he was partnered with Edward, He would definitely know what to do." Marcus nodded obviously feeling like Edward would be a smart choice.

"Edward would be perfect. Do you know any sign language?" I shook my head.

"Well that's great."Alice mumbled. "It should work wonders. Edward can't read his lips because of his damn southern drawl. How are they supposed to communicate?"

And of course being the smart ass I am. "Well there is paper here right? We can write notes, it's not the most efficient thing in the world, but we can make it work." Emmett smiled at me. Obviously liking the effort I was putting into this.

"Good. Now go and sit by Edward." Marcus commanded. All 3 adults stood and were talking about whatever was coming up. I sat down in the seat next to Edward. Finding a piece of paper and a pen I wrote a note.

'Hey what's your name?' I asked sliding the paper underneath his face, his green eyes scanned over the paper.

'Edward.' He looked up at me, contemplating what next he asked. 'What's yours?'

'Jasper. So does it bother you if we're partners for whatever event I guess I'm helping with?'

He almost looked scared for a moment. 'I'm not trying to be mean, Jasper, but can you sign? I don't know how long paper and pen is going to work.'

'I can't sadly. But paper and pen can work long enough, I might learn sign sometime, while I'm here.'

Okay he did not like the note passing idea. 'Jasper just a fair warning, I can't talk to you like them.' He wrote gesturing to Emmett, Alice, and Marcus. 'I can hardly understand your lips as they move. I feel bad for being a downer, but I can try to make this work.'

'That's all I'm asking Edward.' He smiled toward me with the last note. He stuck out his hand toward me and whispered. "Edward."

I returned the hand shake with a "Jasper."

He looked confused for a second. He lifted up his hands to ask me a question and blushed caught his error and looked down toward the paper. 'Was that your name?'

'Yes sir.'

'You don't have to call me sir, Jasper. I'm just Edward.'

Edward looked a lil thrown about the communication problems. The poor boy was practically stuck in a bubble. 'Okay Edward. Whatcha workin' on?'

'It's a banner for our event. It's a musical type banner.' I saw the music notes scattered on the paper and the hands gesturing to the name.

'It's very well done. You're obviously good at drawing. Do you play any instruments?'

"Piano." Fell from his lips. He had another beautiful blush riding his cheeks. 'I think I am pretty good, but I can't hear it soo I guess I really don't know.'

I didn't know how to reply to this. I mean really, I felt bad he couldn't hear but I'm sure the last thing he wanted was a pity party. 'I'm sure you're great.'

'Thanks. So about work.' He looked at me to know if I was ready. 'We start every day at 7 A.M. sharp and we go 'till 'bout 10 P.M. it's summer so the hours don't really matter. We clean up the center and we help deaf kids do different things. We also help Marcus and his wife Didyme with different stuff it's actually rather nice. And obviously you will be scrubbing some time of the day for an hour or so right?'

'Yeah.' I also nodded for some unknown reason. Did I really want to get up to go to work at 7 A.M? NO! _FUCK MY LIFE! …WITH A BASEBALL BAT!_

_UGH!_

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Kota here I hope you love it! REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! We count on you beautiful fans!**

**Lots of Love**

**Kota**


	4. Anger Issues: Edwards POV

Sorry for the wait folks. I was busy with my other story and life in general.

Also please note our account is not linked to either of our prime email addresses but a mule one so if we don't reply to reviews or PMs, it is because we have trouble with maintaining our checking.

**White Noise**

**Chapter Three: Anger Issues**

**POV: Edward's**

**By: Kari Twilight Mist**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

The argument ended and Marcus came out. He agreed with Alice with a deadpan face. He's normally a nice guy which is probably why he was a lot calmer than Alice who was a hyperactive bundle of energy that wasn't always _positive _energy. Marcus introduced himself and asked The Major if he knew what terms applied to his sentence. I couldn't understand The Major's reply but he blushed and looked embarrassed as he said it. Marcus asked his origin and Alice began shaking while smiling so I assumed she was laughing loudly.

"You know someone from a town called Happy is not really happy" she said. _He is from Happy? Happy where? _I thought.

Marcus scolded her for making fun of him but his eyes were crinkled a tiny bit at the corners so I could tell he was amused as well. Emmett said Happy was like a joke. I was getting frustrated by being left out. Marcus asked if The Major was serious and I snapped._ "Marcus what is going on? What are you talking about? What is Happy?"_

"Nothing Edward" Marcus said; brushing off my frustration. He could be so frustrating at times! He said it was so I would get better at lip reading but it was just plain rude to leave me out! I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind even The Major might get but couldn't figure out what to say. "You don't have to talk Edward, we understand you," Marcus said and I wanted to scream. I stormed off before I did something I would regret.

I went back to the banner and began drawing like mad while plotting my revenge. I saw The Major sit next to me and grab a spare piece of paper and a pen. I silently prayed that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. He scribbled down something then passed the paper to me. 'Hey what's your name'? I read. I resisted the urge to glare at him. He already knew my name I was sure of it.

'Edward.' I wrote back then asked a question that had been bothering me. 'What's yours?'

I waited for him to write it then read it as he passed it back. 'Jasper.' I wondered how it sounded. What I read next made me want to throw a fit. 'So does it bother you if we're partners for whatever event I guess I'm helping with?'

I made a mental note to kill Marcus. I freaked out realizing I might be stuck writing to him the whole time. I composed myself and tried to be nice. 'I'm not trying to be mean, Jasper, but can you sign? I don't know how long paper and pen is going to work.' That was quite the understatement.

'I can't sadly.' Inwardly groaned at that. 'But paper and pen can work long enough,' He couldn't be serious. I was sick of relying on pen and paper by now. 'I might learn sign sometime, while I'm here.' I would make sure that 'might' would become a 'will'.

He frowned as he realized I was less than happy with the idea. I decided to be frank. 'Jasper just a fair warning, I can't talk to you like them.' I gestured to the conspirators across the room. Oh yes Alice and Emmett would face my wrath as well. I returned to the paper. 'I can hardly understand your lips as they move. I feel bad for being a downer, but I can try to make this work.' The last part was a lie but maybe later I would mean it. I plastered a smile on my face and turned to him sticking out my hand. "Edward," I said letting him know I knew how to say my name. I always spoke softly according to Alice. I did so because otherwise I was supposedly too loud. He shook my hand back and his lips moved. I tried to sign him a question but remembered he wouldn't understand me and returned to the paper and wrote 'Was that your name?'

He nodded but I don't think he was aware of it. 'Yes sir,' he wrote.

I thought he was being too formal. I wondered if it was his Southern upbringing or him trying to win brownie points. 'You don't have to call me sir, Jasper. I'm just Edward.' I furrowed my brows and tried to think of an easier solution. There was no way I was giving him my cell number to text me or my email address.

He shifted beside me and looked eager. 'Okay Edward. Whatcha workin' on?'

I realized I had no choice but to give in and explained what I was making. He seemed genuinely interested and complimented my drawing skills. When he asked me if I played and instrument I said "piano". That was always a hard word to say for some reason. "Piano." 'I think I am pretty good, but I can't hear it soo I guess I really don't know.' I realized I was blushing and fought the urge to change 'good' to 'well'.

'I'm sure you're great,' he wrote back. It was a wise answer and I wondered how hard he thought on it.

I resisted the urge to sight and got down to business telling him the hours and what was expected of him. He looked horrified and furious. I looked him in the eye then turned to the paper and wrote 'I should warn you you will need to earn respect here. The best way to do that is to learn signing. Here I'll teach you the essential basic.' I turned to him and signed _hello my name is J-A-S-P-E-R_. I repeated it then waited for him to as well. I then wrote 'that means, hello my name is Jasper'. Practice it. We also have pamphlets for the alphabet and basics as well as etiquette. A major faux pas is avoiding eye contact or turning away from a conversation.'

I showed him the paper and he nodded after reading it. 'What now?'

'Now you help me put this banner up on that wall. Remember telling me how to adjust it won't work.' We each picked up a part of the banner and got some tape to hang it up along the south wall ironically. When that was done we went back to the paper and I wrote 'now we need to clean up the supplies and arrange the pamphlets in a decorative way'. He nodded and we got to work.

After a while Marcus came up to him and spoke. "Jasper it's time for you to clean for a while. Edward why don't you supervise?" We both nodded reluctantly. Five minutes into his scrubbing with little progress Alice came out and began laughing at him. I rolled my eyes. My bad mood had dissipated and I was calmer now. However, it caught me off guard when a sopping wet brush hit Alice in the chest.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PIXIE!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose thankful I wouldn't have to hear the upcoming drama.


	5. Speak To Me: Jaspers POV

**HEY EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU LIKE MY CHAPTER! Cause I loveth it!**

**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! We wish we did but we sadly do not!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Rated M For a REASON!**

**White Noise**

**Chapter Five: Speak To Me**

**POV: Jasper's**

**By: Kotaxvampire**

**Jasper**

You know what it's like to stand outside a brick building in the heat scrubbing? Well if you don't let me make a mental image.

You were sweaty! Hot! Damp! Drowning in the mug. Smelled of soap and heat.

Water was dripping from the sponge and down the sleeves of my green hoodie. I felt like I was going to die of heat stroke, but of course like we know I'm not that lucky! The paint wasn't even smearing. It still looked like the gold and silver spray paint I used the night of.

It really wasn't worth this. That night seemed like a blur, almost as if I had forgotten everything. All I remember was a spray paint can and a wall. Now I look at the artwork itself I'm floored it was pretty good. The Major looked sweet in its ghetto graffiti style. The outline and shading seemed to take it away from its horrible boringness. But washing it off was well... FUCKING TERRIBLE!

"Fucking piece of shit spray paint come off!" I yelled at the brick. My arms were getting tired and I had only done about an inch of the two foot vandalized wall. _Why did I have to get caught?_

I was drenched in sweat with a sponge in hand. _Now only if the shit would come OFF! _My arms were starting to get tired. I heard the chimes of bells. I looked over and there was Alice laughing and pointing at me. _Please God forgive me for what I'm about to say!_

"Shut the FUCK UP PIXIE!" I screamed. She looked taken aback, almost flabbergasted by my rude demeanor. "Can't you give me a fuckin' break an let me finish cleanin' the damn wall!" My accent came out heavy.

"No Major I can't!" She screamed right back, staying planted in her place. "You defiled our building!" She didn't move toward me. "Fucking degraded all of our students who come here to feel more welcome and you want me to back off?" She looked pissed well two can play at that game darlin'!

"You're shittin' me right, Pix? I didn't degrade nobody!" I yelled back. "This ain't some trash talkin' art." I was so riled up, I was seeing red. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody." I huffed grabbing another sponge and started scrubbing. I looked over toward Edward whose face was turned toward the cement of the sidewalk. _God, why couldn't I be blessed with the silence?_ The water was making my fingers pruny.

Alice was still on the sidewalk looking at me. Rattling her brain for another insult I'm sure. "...You're so insecure in your manhood you need to pick on handicapable people huh? I bet it's compensation for your tiny brain and probably tinier dick!" I was seething as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Eight inches bitch, Eight inches." I smirked when her mouth dropped open. _Score one for the Jazz Man._

"When its hard right?" She smirked back. _Oh fuck no!_

"No, when it's flaccid Pix!" She faltered just a little.

"Oh that's right, you have never had the chance to measure it when it is hard!" She giggled. _God she was a fucking walking psychopath._

"Are you really that obsessed with my dick?" I yelled causing people on the streets to cover their children's ears or glare at me.

"You know if your pecker wasn't so small…" Alice didn't even get to finish the sentence before Edward's hand wrapped itself over her mouth.

"No. Alice." He whispered softly. He peered over at me glaring. _He obviously caught onto my member conversation. _He was searching his head for something to say. "Nawt rite." Alice nodded and his hand quickly left her lips. His hands were making fluid motions towards her, and I felt ashamed; well somewhat.

"I'm sorry, Major." Alice mumbled and retreated inside. Edward stormed toward me with fire in his eyes. He looked pissed. His hand went to slap me and I reacted I grabbed it and pushed him toward the wall.

"Shit, Edward. FUCK! I'm Sorry." I knelt down next to him.

"Eww ar an asss." He growled and looked at me. "I wan a punh eww." He was glaring. "Pwease hewp?" He asked putting his hand to me to help him up. I put my hand out to him and he pulled me down. I landed on top of him.

"Fuck." I groaned. My chest smashed into his knee and I felt the oxygen leave me. I groaned and panted. _Wow I know I deserved it, but damn._

Edward was looking at me as I sat in his lap. Smirking. I wasn't going to lie that smirk was fuck hot.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Rubbing my chest trying to push away the pain. He cocked his head to the side in clear confusion.

"Wat?" He asked hoping obviously that my accent would dissipate and he would be able to understand me. So I stuck my finger in the sudsy water bucket and wrote on the sidewalk.

**Thank you.**

Edward laughed. "Mah pweasre." I giggled at Edward his words didn't come out properly at all but you could tell he was trying. Once he saw my finger dip into the bucket once more his eyes were trained to the sidewalk.

**Really? **I was still seated on his lap and Edward had made no motion to remove me from there.

"O couwse." He smirked. I almost started drooling. But I restrain I was not the geeky nerdy freshman going after the hot senior quarterback. I was Jasper fucking Whitlock.

**So Edward... Have you ever been able to hear? **I asked trying to start up some sort of conversation I got some of the paint off and that was all I wanted.

"No." He answered quietly. He looked at me and his green eyes were filled with hesitation. What they were hesitant about I had no idea so I pulled a stupid Jasper and wrote down.

**Speak to me. **_God I am an ass._

**HOLY FUCK YESSSSS CHAP FIVE IS FINITO!**

**READ AND REVIEW LOVES!**

**XOXOXXOX**

**Kotaxvampire**


	6. Never a Dull Moment: Edwards POV

**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! We wish we did but we sadly do not!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Rated M For a REASON!**

**White Noise**

**Chapter Six: Never a Dull Moment**

**POV: Edward's**

**By: Kari Twilight Mist**

**Edward**

Jasper began yelling at Alice and she accused him of hurting the people here. I was getting steadily more pissed at the both of them. I remembered it was her time of the month then but still! When the conversation drifted to dick size I decided to intervene. I covered Alice's mouth mid sentence. "No, Alice. Not right." I took my hand away and began to sign. "_Just because you are PMSing does not mean you get to act like a bitch for no reason. He knows what he did was wrong so you need to back off!_" I scowled deeply at her. "_Now apologize and take a break OK?_" She looked ashamed for a second then apologized and left.

I turned to Jasper and reached out to slap him when he grabbed my hand and shoved me into the wall where I fell. I got soap water on my shirt. I glared up at him and he kneeled down with a regretful expression. "You are an ass. I wanna punch you." I gave him a pathetic expression and held my hand out. "Please help?" He nodded and grabbed my hand and I pulled him over my knee as payback. He muttered something and I smirked down at him. He said something and I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What?"

He looked puzzled for a moment then stuck his finger in the soapy water and wrote **Thank you**._ He's thanking me for hurting him? Is he being sarcastic? He doesn't look it. Maybe he knows he deserved it for being an ass. I'll need to chew out Alice some more later _I thought.

I laughed and said, "my pleasure." I wasn't sure if he could understand it since I hadn't practiced these words as much. He dipped his hand into the sudsy water again and I looked at the sidewalk.

**Really?**

I fought the urge to make him face me since I couldn't tell if he was being snarky or not just by writing. "Of course" I said going along with the banter. I noticed he was blushing a bit for some reason. _Is he feeling hot? _I wondered.

He turned to the water again. The earlier messages were starting to dry up in the heat leaving him room to write. **So Edward... Have you ever been able to hear?**

I bit my lip. It was kind of a rude question even if he didn't realize it. If I had it would be rubbing it in that I can't. If I haven't (as is my case) it rubs it in that I never have. Either way a few people here would find it offensive. "No" I answered simply.

He wrote with the soapy water again. **Speak to me.**

"I am! It's hard! I don't know much!" I was angry at this. Sure my parents and Alice worked hard to teach me to speak but I still had trouble saying things and I couldn't practice on my own and know I was doing it right. "You sign!" He turned to me and looked ashamed and guilty. I sighed and took pity. I made a fist and rubbed it against my chest. "Sorry." I repeated it and he did as well getting the message. I nodded in approval. I took some of the soapy water now and wrote **Alice is PMSing that's why but please don't tell her I told you that.**

His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. **Thank you **he wrote and I took my hands and signed "_you're welcome_."

"Thank you" I said and signed it and he repeated it. "You're welcome" I signed it and he repeated that as well. He signed "_thank you_" and I grinned. I saw Emmett coming out from behind him with some snacks. I felt my stomach growl at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry about Alice she's a real spitfire at times" he apologized. "I saw you were signing. Nice work." He turned to me and flashed a grin. I smiled and took the juicebox and PB&J from the plate he was holding and began inhaling them. His head was thrown back and he was shaking so I could tell he was laughing. I gave him a teasing glare. Jasper took his as well and spoke to him in what I was assuming was a thank you. "Alice isn't happy about her shirt by the way so watch out" Emmett said then walked off.

Jasper finished his food and began scrubbing again. He kept at it for about another half hour until he was too exhausted to move. He had cleared about two inches. I helped him by dumping the water into a nearby sewer drain and carrying the bucket inside. I saw Alice start to approach him and I growled at her and gave her a venomous glare. She pouted but backed off. Jasper looked at me impressed.

He stripped out of his hoodie and I saw a lot of water had leaked in the sleeves making his shirt wet and clinging. I looked away and began doodling on some scrap paper on the table, waiting for the next instructions. Soon after Marcus came out and told us that we needed to hang the other posters that had been made. Jasper and I got to work on it until we ran out of tape. I went to go get some and when I came back I saw Emmett talking with Jasper. Apparently Jasper was a sports fan so they were discussing football. I rolled my eyes and taped up the poster myself. Just then I saw Didyme enter the building. She walked up to Jasper and greeted him then hugged me. She was a very touchy-feely person but I didn't mind. "_Is the barbecue next Thursday still on?_" I signed.

She nodded. "_I'm making my potato salad just for you._" I grinned. She knew I would marry that stuff I was so in love with it. "_How is The major doing? Is he behaving?_"

"_He and Alice got into several fights but otherwise he's been fine. Alice provoked all of them._" Didyme frowned at that.

"_I'll have a talk with her then._" I nodded. Alice was going to be pissed I ratted her out but she deserved it. When she went to talk to Alice I sat down against the wall and waited for Alice to storm up to me. Sure enough I was rewarded with some harsh signing until Emmett calmed her down. I sighed heavily. _Never a dull moment_ I thought.

**For those of you who aren't aware, Didyme is Marcus's wife who (in cannon) was killed by Aro which is why Marcus is so emo. Anyway we decided to keep her as his wife only alive for this story.**


	7. The End of Day One: Edward's POV

**We own nothing but the plot.**

**White Noise**

**Chapter Seven: The End of Day One**

**POV: Edward's**

**By: Kari Twilight Mist (kotaxvampire is having muse issues which is why I'm finally writing this. Ironic since I've had many blocks. XD)**

**Edward**

Jasper stood uncomfortably then muttered something and pulled out a phone and sent a message. He noticed me looking and gave me a pleading look not to tell anyone. I sat down at the table and put my head on it. I was mentally drained and I had a sinking feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg. I frowned as I felt hot. I had a feeling I should wear sunscreen next time. Damn Irish blood. I burn like a vampire in the sun. It's not funny at all. What's worse is that I'm the one in the family who does it worst. I swear something weird happened in my genes. Maybe I was mutated into a daywalker or something. No scratch that if I was a daywalker the sun wouldn't burn me. Not that being a demon that can go out in daylight sounds like a fun thing to be._ I need to stop reading mythology books._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped a bit. Jasper slid some paper to me. 'My mom is bringing me a dry shirt. Should she come in?'

I took a pencil and flipped the paper to the other side and wrote, 'Yes. That would be very beneficial.' He gave me an odd look. I blinked, unaware of why he was looking at me like that.

He grabbed a new paper. 'You use big words Edward. It's a nice change haha.'

I looked at the 'haha' and felt like telling him onomatopoeia was kinda odd with Deaf people. I mean I've seen 'clang' a lot but have yet to hear what it sounds like.

'We need to put up the posters the other kids have made now.' I wrote. He grimaced but followed me to the table where they had been laid out. One by one we hung them until Jasper turned suddenly to face the entrance hall. A beautiful blond haired, blue eyed woman in a light gray pantsuit that hugged her curves without being lewd and strap heels stood in the entrance to the main room with a frown directed at Jasper. She was holding a black shirt presumably for Jasper. With her was a brown haired, brown eyed man in a blue dress shirt and black slacks and polished loafers. The man looked genuinely interested in the goings on while the woman kept eying Jasper disdainfully. I blinked and tapped Jasper on the shoulder and pointed to them. He jumped then ducked his head a bit.

He turned to the woman and said something and she responded with an even sterner look and a flattening of her lips. She then turned me and smiled with a kind expression and looked like she was asking something. I pointed to my ears and shook my head again. "Edward" was all I said as I held out my hand for her to shake. I realized she most likely was not a mean woman she was just ticked at Jasper for the vandalism.

She shook my hand and responded presumably with her name. She then put her free hand to her mouth in embarrassment then turned to some spare paper and wrote in elegant cursive, 'My name is Annabelle Whitlock. I'm sorry Jasper did this to this center. Hopefully his work here will teach him some respect for others. How was he today?'

I almost took the pencil and gave myself a lobotomy to spare the pain. I sighed and hesitantly took a new piece of paper and wrote, 'He got is a few confrontations with my sister, Alice. She's the short girl with spiky black hair. She's PMSing and…' I honestly couldn't finish. I looked up at her with a, 'Please spare me' face and she turned to take out her fury on Jasper instead. I sighed in relief.

Jasper looked chastened then defiant and finally he yelled something. Ms. Whitlock looked furious and put her finger in his face and responded with a heated look. Jasper looked defiant again but she grew sterner and he ducked his head miserably in defeat.

The man went up to me and took the paper next. 'Hello I'm John Collins.' I wondered at the different last names but didn't ask him about it.

I smiled and wrote my name back. 'What is your profession?' I asked curiously.

He looked slightly confused but wrote, 'I'm a social worker. Why?'

I smiled awkwardly unsure how to word my response. 'You are gentle. I sensed you were in a profession that required calming people down often. My father is a doctor so he is like that.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'You are very observant Edward.'

I shrugged. 'It helps me understand what is going on.' He nodded in understanding. I saw Marcus approaching out of the corner of my eye.

_Hello. Who might you be? _Ms. Whitlock responded and he nodded. Jasper ducked his head further. Ms. Whitlock responded and Marcus nodded. Jasper asked her something and she handed him the shirt. _Bathrooms are down that hall_ Marcus said pointing down the hall in the hall near the guidance offices. Jasper nodded and went off to them.

I went to the water fountains nearby that area. Juice wasn't enough after being outside for so long. I felt a large hand slap my back and I yelled and kicked my leg back. I felt it get caught and I was turned around to face Emmett. 'Sorry! Sorry! Stupid move. Anyway your mom wanted to know if she needed to cool down some aloe for when you get home. You're looking pretty pink there.' he signed.

I smacked his arm. 'Jerk! And yes that would be nice.' I sighed and went to the bathroom to put some water on my face. When I entered I saw Jasper without his shirt on looking in the mirror and froze. His torso was covered in scars. They were tiny little trails of disfigured flesh rode Jasper's torso, making me wonder what would have happened to such a beautiful creature. They were obviously older having turned white in color they were like puzzle pieces all different yet so similar. His damaged skin, mauled pain, was also marked by art. A black tattoo saying 'Remember To Breathe' wrapped halfway around his ribcage, in decrepit letters.

He pulled the clean shirt on and turned to me hurriedly and I got a sense of danger radiating from him. I blushed then pointed to the pinkness on my left arm and wet a paper towel as if that was why I was there. He looked somewhat guilty then gave me a threatening look and left quickly. I patted down my skin with a wet paper towel for appearances then walked outside. Jasper's parents were waiting by the entrance and I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to go home. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. _What a day. _I got my coat and went to where Alice was waiting at the entrance as well. She sent me a glare and I sighed. Today had really drained me. I waved to Jasper as we left and went outside to the parking lot. Alice walked withme to her Porsche 911 Turbo and I got in the back. I was always surprised when it was never stolen. I rested against the window and next thing I knew I was outside my large white house. Alice looked at me in the rearview mirror with an apologetic expression. I sighed and got out of the car prepared for a long interrogation from my parents.

**Sorry for the long delay and the shortness of this chapter.**


	8. Nervous Wreck: Jasper's POV

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR MY MUSE DYING AND NOT COMING BACK FOR A LONG TIME! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**HERE YA GO!**

**White Noise**

**Chapter Eight: Nervous Wreck**

**POV: Jasper's**

**By: Kotaxvampire (Sorry I know you guys love Jasper just having some miscommunications with this asshole)**

Edward saw...he saw my failure…my pain…my sorrows…my disgrace…purposeful mutilation. My breathing was shallow as I got into my mom's car; I was scared were these people at this center going to judge me for things out of my control. I was having a panic attack…they were going to hate me too. Disown me and throw me out like yesterdays trash. My breathing picked up speed…so much oxygen. I felt sick to my stomach; my hands were sweaty as I tried to wipe them off on my jeans. My head was swimming with possibilities

"Jasper…Son are you okay?" John asked as he heard me start to wheeze. They were use to this the shattered broken scared little bitch I had become. I gulped air down trying to relax…my head felt like it was going to burst. "Annabelle pull over now!" She looked back at me and pulled into a parrell parking space. I was going to puke. I was going to explode. I was scared…I was scared…I was broken beyond repair. John rushed into the back pulling me into his arms, trying to keep me safe as tears started to pour out of my eyes. I was the little boy that had been beaten by his father for saying Matt Damon was hot.

"He's gonna hurt me." I cry as I cling to Johns clothes. They were going to lock me away and hide me forever. "Help me, please…you don't know what it's like…he burns me…spits on me…calls me a fag…" I whimper and shove my face further into the warmth hoping that it will keep me safe. "I don't want to go back…please save me." Hands run up and down my back as this stranger holds me. I was lost with nowhere to go. "Please don't take me back to him…" I cried harder if I went back to my old man there would be nothing left of me.

"Shhh Jasper, Son you're safe. He's not going to get you…" I looked up at the man confused…how did he know my name? Did he know what I had been through?

"How do you know me?" I asked silently flipping the man's tie between my fingers. I was a child I got distracted.

"Jasper look at me." I was resistant at first..but he was what was standing between me and my home life. My blue eyes met his brown eyes they looked in pain and I was wondering if I had hurt this man too…

"Did I hurt you to?" I whimper and look back down. Twisting my fingers together…biting my bottom lip I started to cry, and the man's arms once again. I felt a hand running, I jumped and pulled away but the man held me firmly in place.

"No you didn't hurt us, Jasper. I'm John remember? And that woman there is your mother…can you come back to us Jasper?" I shook my head no. My mom wasn't at my dad's he would have killed her for having a bastard child like me.

"No…no.. my mommy is gone." John looked at me in a questioning manner. "I told her to go away…it was safer for her not to be with him." He nodded like he understood my situation…but no one ever understood my situation.

"Jasper come back to us." I heard a woman say. I wanted to turn to look, but John held me in place, I squirmed and fought against his hold, but John was strong. "Jasper please."

"Jasper come back to us." John said looking down at me. I was scared…I was scared…I was broken beyond repair. Oxygen slammed into me as if I was drowning and had just reached the surface. I looked around the back seat of my mothers Buick, I was in johns lap crying into his suit jacket and my mother was rubbing my back…god I'm pathetic. "You here Jasper?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah." I croaked…I belonged in the loony bin. "I'm sorry…I know you're pissed at me. I didn't mean to have a fucking panic attack." I groaned running my hands over my eyes. My mother was shushing me.

"Jasper. It's not your fault you have panic attacks. It's your PTSD…and we aren't pissed enough at you to be upset about it." My mother reassured.

"Would you mind telling me what brought it on was it stress?" John asked in his still quiet and relaxed manner. I shook my head no.

"Edward saw my body…I mean its grotesque…I don't want him to judge me. I worked so hard to build some life here. I don't want to be thrown away…I've been thrown away before… I just… it's so much." I said still laying on John's chest. "and they thought I hated gay people." I whispered.

"What?" My mother asked questioningly. Looking at me…reading me.

"They thought I shoved Edward or something cause he was gay…I'm gay…why would I hurt someone for being like me?" I asked crying silently. I was a wreck a fucking nervous wreck. "I just I don't get it." I shook my head trying to clear all the miscellaneous threads.

"Do they know you're gay Jasper?" John asked.

"I said that if I hated on people because they were gay that would mean I would have to hate myself." I said looking up at him.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." My mom said and I looked at her. She smiled and opened her arms, which I quickly flew into. "You're my baby. No one is going to hurt you ever again." She vowed and I smiled and clung to her.

"I think I'm going to drive and give you two a moment." My mom handed her keys to John, as she ran her hands through my hair calming me down, I felt safe. My eye lids drooped as my mother held me. She was the one who took care of me. I should be grateful for everything she has done. I had to be. I must have dozed cause the next thing that happened was John was carrying me into the house.

"You awake there sport?" I laughed and nodded as he put me down.

"I'm sorry." I said letting my blonde hair fall in front of my eyes. Fingers gently push my face back upwards as I look at my mother.

"You're fine baby." She smiled and hugged me. She was shorter but I always had a way of avoiding eye contact. "John and I love you. We'll keep you safe." She smiled and scurried into the kitchen.

"Thanks John." I muttered as I wringed my hands. He hands smacked down on my shoulder in a kind manner.

"You're welcome, son." He smiled and walked in after my mother. God I had a perfect family why was I such a fuck up?

**HEY EVERYONE I LOVE THIS CHAPPIE I WANTED YOU TO GET IN WITH JASPER A LIL AND SEE HE IS VERY FRAGILE I HOPE I DID THAT LOVE YOU**

**KOTA**


	9. Humdrum: Edwards POV

**We own nothing but the plot.**

**White Noise**

**Chapter Nine: Humdrum**

**POV: Edward's**

**By: Kari Twilight Mist (kotaxvampire was going to update another Jasper chapter, but I thought I'd surprise her with an update. :3)**

**Edward**

I awoke with a vibrating of my left butt cheek. I blinked wearily as I grabbed my phone from my back left pajama pant pocket and turned it off. The vibration was my alarm. It was Alice's idea to do so. I still say she has issues. I blinked wearily. I had stayed up late after we had gotten home, answering questions about Jasper and being fretted over for my sunburns. I glanced at my bedside clock. 5:45 A.M. as usual. _I fell asleep around ten so… great. I'm going to be a zombie all day._

I got up with a groan. I could only feel the vibrations of it though. I opened my dresser and took out a long sleeved blue shirt, jeans, boxers, and socks. I also grabbed a thin hoodie. Even though I was planning to use sunscreen, I didn't want to take any chances. After a quick shower and getting dressed, I dashed downstairs. My stomach grumbled so I made myself of Rice Crispies. I tried not to read the box. The whole "Snap, Crackle, Pop," thing was a bit depressing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad coming down the stairs to join me. He placed some sunscreen next to me as he made his way to the refrigerator. "Thanks," I tried to say. He nodded in response. I glanced at the clock on the stove. 6:23. It's later than I thought. Alice will be here any- My thought was cut off as I was glomped from behind. I yelled in surprise and Alice patted my soulder in apology.

"_Time to go little brother_," she signed. I sighed then hurried to grab a backpack. I shoved in the sunscreen as well as two large refillable water bottles I had in the refrigerator overnight. As an afterthought, I put some granola bars from the snack basket in too.

I hurried to Alice's car and climbed in the back. Emmet was up front as well, and he turned and handed me a baseball cap. I put it on and nodded in thanks. When we got to the center, there were people gathering to look at the posters and grabbing pamphlets. I could already tell Alice would be pissed off, since few of them seemed serious.

I noticed Jasper was sitting at a table and glaring at everyone. I sat next to him and people watched as well. He pulled a notepad and a set of pencils from his hoodie and wrote, 'These people act like this is a fuckin' museum.' I nodded with a look of distaste. A woman noticed our interaction and observed us like insects. I was shocked when Jasper held up his arm and made a B with his hand, placed it at his mouth, and moved it sharply away in a short, quick move with a glare, meaning "_bitch_". I gaped at him and he wrote, 'I researched a bit. I need to know the important shit right?'

I took the notepad. 'Just don't let Marcus see.' Speaking of the devil, Marcus went up to us and shoved the brush and bucket into Jasper's hands then walked off. Jasper shot him a glare but got up and went outside. I grabbed the backpack and joined him.

I quickly applied the sunscreen to even the covered areas, while Jasper began scrubbing. His lips were moving quickly and he was scowling, so I assumed he was swearing angrily. Time passed and he got flushed. I researched into the backpack and gave him one of the waters. His jaw dropped and he opened it and guzzled then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When he was dine, he placed the partially-full bottle on the ground and signed, "Thank you." I nodded.

Even more time passed and we each had a granola bar, when Emmett brought lunch again. He obviously noticed I was helping Jasper, but said nothing. He gave Jasper a curious look. "Are you OK?"

Jasper glared at him and muttered something. Emmett didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "If you need to talk, I'll listen. I'll keep it confidential."

Jasper suddenly threw the brush to the ground and began shouting at Emmett. Emmett looked as if he was expecting that reaction. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. I then sniffed the air and frowned. "Emmett," I said and Emmett turned to me. "_It smells like rain._" He looked at the sky and nodded then turned to Jasper.

"It's going to rain soon. You'd better pack up." Jasper nodded curtly but grabbed bucket and emptied it, then put the brush in it and toted it inside.

Even more people had arrived and I was bored already. I sighed wearily and Jasper turned to me. He then turned to the window and I followed his gaze. It seemed we had gotten in just in time, since it was now pouring. I sighed then held out my hand for the notepad. He handed it to me, even though it was slightly soggy. 'Pathetic fallacy; it's when your mood reflects the weather.' He looked at the paper and nodded then leaned back in his chair. He was just about to reach for the pencil when Marcus showed up.

"You're in luck, Jasper, it seems there is nothing to do for the rest of the day. Emmett has agreed to drive you home if you want."

Jasper eyed him but nodded. He got up and went to Emmett then left. I sighed and waited for Alice to be done. _I wish I had cards._


End file.
